


He Is Mine

by tincat227



Series: Benthan AU [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Ethan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Benji, Omega Verse, Rating May Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: Ethan didn't expect to meet a cute, stuttering blond when he went looking for help.





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan现在手头上有一项亟需破译的机密信息，一般情况下，他可以拿着这份机密信息到技术一组找人帮他破解。麻烦的是技术一组的人通常都会问东问西，有的人甚至会很较真的问一些谁也不关心的细节，最后是他们通常都会让Ethan先填表。流程、程序、审批，Ethan明白他这班同事都是按规章办事而已，他真的明白，他只是想省略这些麻烦罢了。况且，这份机密信息比较敏感，越少人知道越好。  
所以技术二组是一个很好的选择。技术二组的同事们基本上会很少问问题，而且也比技术一组的人要友善得多。  
但是当Ethan到达技术二组的办公室时，他发现偌大的办公室里竟一个人也没有，不对，灯是亮着的，仔细听还是能听到很轻的敲打键盘的声音。Ethan循声而望，果然在重重的办公桌间看见半颗金色的脑袋，重燃希望的Ethan高兴地走向那颗脑袋。直到看见那人站了起来，而且还背上了挎包，Ethan那点刚燃起的希望又熄灭了。  
“嘿…你要离开了？！”Ethan失望地说。  
那人——那个金发男人显然是被突然出现的Ethan给吓到了，他惊叫出声，还差点撞到放在办公桌一角上一沓叠的文件。Ethan理所当然伸手接住了，顺手将文件放回原位，防止那沓文件散落一地的局面。  
“呃，嗯，谢了，伙计。”金发男人结结巴巴地说着，圆圆的眼睛里满是紧张的情绪，手还抓紧了挎包的背带。他的英国口音让Ethan感到有些意外，但是Ethan没让自己的惊讶表现在脸上。  
“举手之劳。呃，你已经要下班了吗？”Ethan慢慢收回了手，有点不好意思地问。  
“呃，是的。”金发男人迟疑地答道，然后又说，“你有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
“有的！”Ethan顿了一顿，发觉自己回应中的兴奋没有自己想象中掩饰得那么好，“事实上，我有一点需要尽快破译的加密信息，然后我不想麻烦一组的同事…”  
“给我。”金发男人简短地说，一时之间Ethan没明白到对方说的话是什么意思。  
金发男人已经放下了肩上的挎包，一屁股坐在椅子上，没有等到Ethan的回应，他抬头看着Ethan补充道：“那份加密信息？”  
“噢，是这个。”Ethan将存有加密信息的记忆棒交到金发男人的手上。  
“好的，让我帮你看看我有什么可以帮到你的，现在这里也只有我能帮你了。”说着，他的手指已经灵敏地开始在键盘上敲打起来。  
“抱歉，我不应该拖延你下班的时间，但这个是紧急情况，我真的很需要…能够尽快解决。”  
“你不用客气，我知道一组那边是什么情况，何况我都加班加到这个时间点了，再晚一点走，我觉得也没什么区别。”  
“有点意思。”  
“怎样了？”  
“呃…”金发男人停下手上的动作，微微转身，看向站在自己身旁的Ethan，犹豫地说：“你说你想尽快破译这份加密文件对吧？”  
“没错。”Ethan肯定道，对金发男人的问题感到有些疑惑。  
“好吧，现在我有一个好消息，还有一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”这下子，Ethan感到更加困惑了。  
“你是在…呃，好消息，我先听好消息吧。”  
“嗯，那么好消息是我已经做好一半了…”  
“一半？！这么快？”  
“对，小菜一碟。只要能够找出模式以及对应的加密方式，答案自然很快出来。恰巧我昨天刚处理了一组数据，所以认出了相似的模式。不过，比较棘手的是，这就是我说的坏消息，剩下的需要剔除混肴视线的部份才能得到加密人想要隐藏的是什么信息，要做这步就需要去对比加密人用来当作密本的参数，这点不是很复杂…”  
“等等，Agent…”  
“我叫Benj…”金发男人紧张地咽了一下。  
“好的，Benji，你的意思是要得到这个‘密本’，你才能破解这段加密信息吗？”  
Benji点点头，又摇摇头。  
“我已经知道密本是什么了。”  
“那你为什么还…”  
“密本就在NSA的数据库里。”  
“是NSA的数据库？你确定吗？”  
“我确定。如果按照正常程序，你可能就要失望了。”  
“可能？”  
“唔…”金发男人用眼角看向脸色阴沉的Ethan，小心翼翼地说，“我可能知道一些不太…符合规矩的方法，如果你想铤而走险的话，我可以帮你骇进NSA的数据库，这样可以省去许多麻烦……”  
“动手，现在。”  
“哦，好的，收到。”

Ethan看着金发男人似乎毫不费劲地就骇进了NSA的数据库里。Ethan很少留意这些后勤技术员是怎样工作的，他熟悉的技术员只有两个人，一个是老Jack，另一个就是Luther。他曾经观察过工作时的Luther，他知道Luther是最顶尖的，而这个金发男人——Benji显然也是顶尖的人才之一。  
Ethan突然嗅到一阵淡淡的宜人香气，让他想到了装满新鲜水果的篮子，散发着令人想大咬一口的清新甜香……  
Ethan的鼻子先他一步找到了甜香的来源，并且他惊觉自己失控般地将鼻子凑近到金发男人的后颈，Ethan连忙拉开了距离，同时祈求自己的行为没有冒犯到对方。Ethan幸运地发现对方的眼睛依然专注于电脑屏幕上，似乎他并没有发觉刚刚自己身后所发生的事情。  
这个男人是Omega，而且他快要发情了，很快就会，大概就在这两三天，甚至可能是明天。Ethan知道自己嗅到了什么，就像是肌肉记忆，他的身体先一步作出了反应，就如同他的本能告诉他应该要做什么事。Ethan不可避免地想到，他可以就在这里占有这个Omega，因为金发男人看上去是那么地毫无防备，Ethan觉得对方根本没有察觉到不对劲的地方。  
是我先嗅到他的！Ethan挣扎地想着。  
金发男人在说着什么，可是现在的Ethan已经连一个字也听不进去了。  
直到金发男人手里捏着记忆棒转过来面对他，Ethan才如梦初醒，然后发觉他们两人之间的距离还是太近了，近到自己能看到对方眼里戴着的隐形眼镜片，还能看到金发男人瞳仁里的斑点。  
“嗳，我做好了。”。  
金发男人用拿着记忆棒的手在Ethan眼前扬了扬，看见Ethan一动也不动， 他用了一秒的时间思考，然后他抓起Ethan的一只手，把记忆棒塞到Ethan的手里。  
“呃…呃，谢谢你。”Ethan结巴地道谢着，一边将那支记忆棒紧紧地攥在手心里。  
“你自己回去慢慢看吧，我要走了。”金发男人一边说，一边站起来，再次背上了那个挎包，然后他对Ethan做了一个‘你先请’的手势。  
“还要负责关门。”金发男人面无表情地补充道，几乎是明示了让Ethan快出去。  
Ethan只能呆呆地点点头。

“对了，你应该不会说出去的吧？”金发男人突然问道。  
一瞬间，Ethan还以为金发男人是在说他自己发情期临近的事。这时，他们站在技术二组办公室的门外，空无一人又静悄悄的走廊里只有他们两个人，Ethan想到现在就是在这一层楼里大概也只有他们了。  
“我不太做…我没有做过，随随便便地在没有经过授权的情况下，就骇进机密数据库这种事，但是你又说这个特别紧急，我才帮你的…”金发男人没有在看Ethan，并且他在假装检查自己有没有关好门。  
原来只是说这种事。  
Ethan忍不住笑了一下，他说：“我当然不会说出去的，就像你也不会将我找你破译加密信息的事说出去，这件事就只有我们两个人知道，明白吗？”  
金发男人惊讶地转头望向Ethan，对他咧嘴笑了，笑容一闪而过，但是眼里还留在笑意。  
“好的，好的，那么再见了。”  
“再…”  
他还没说完，金发男人就已经挥了一下手，转身就走向走廊的另一头，从Ethan的视线里消失了。  
_该死。_Ethan懊恼地暗骂了一句。  
那个可爱的笑容已经深深地烙在Ethan的脑海里了。  
_该死！该死！该死！_  
Ethan用最快的速度找到一间杂物间，单手解开皮带，迫不及待地用右手——也就是金发男人抓过的那一只手握住自己已经硬起来的老二。  
老天啊！Ethan想不起自己已经有多久没像这般急躁了，只是套弄了几下，他就已经硬得不行了，光是回想起自己的手被抓住的感觉，他就兴奋不已。该死，还有那个微笑！  
Ethan觉得自己是在自作自受，如果他当时没有靠太近，如果当时他没有嗅到…  
想到这里，Ethan将那支记忆棒塞到自己的鼻孔底下大力吸了一口，试图嗅出金发男人残留在记忆棒上的甜香。只消几下，Ethan就剧烈地射了出来。  
他背靠着墙，让身后的墙支撑着自己，他刚高潮过的大脑仍然在想着刚才见鬼地发生了什么。  
然后Ethan突然想起他没有说过自己的名字。  
不过他已经知道那个金发男人的名字了。  
_Benji。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、时间设定在05年左右，大概是Benji刚开始在IMF当技术员的时候。  
2、这篇的灵感源于一个OOC脑洞，是一个关于跟踪狂Benji跟真·跟踪狂&痴汉Ethan的脑洞，所以这篇文里的Ethan大概会有痴汉的影子。


	2. Chapter 2

他走的是捷径。  
Ethan在很久以前就将IMF总部的整个楼层结构记在脑子里了。尽管在这些年以来，这栋办公大楼经历过翻新、部门调动等等这些变化，但是Ethan仍会有将它派上用场的时候。比如说在他赶不上离他最近的电梯，而他又不想浪费时间等待下一班电梯的时候。  
Ethan甚至不确定当他到达技术二组的办公室的时候应该要做些什么，不确定当他见到那个金发的技术员时候应该要说些什么。Ethan今天光是让自己好好工作而不是跑去见那个金发技术员就已经花了好大一番功夫。  
Ethan担心的事情还是发生了，当他发觉自己已经走到技术二组办公室的时候，他还没有想到任何合适的开场白。  
他就那么站在办公室的大门前愣了好几秒，直到有人从办公室里走出来，Ethan才振作起来，迈开步子走进技术二组的办公室里。  
走到中途，Ethan才发现那个卡位办公桌上并没有金发技术员的身影，那一瞬间他慌了。如果不是看见那个眼熟的挎包，Ethan真的以为自己今天的所有期待都白费了，而且也白走一趟。  
Ethan环顾四周，尽力寻找那个金发技术员的身影，但是他失败了。  
他又走了几步，走到与金发技术员邻近的一张办公桌旁，坐在那个位置上的是个戴着一副厚框眼镜的男人。那个眼镜男正在往身上喷中和剂，大概是想遮盖身上的体臭，Ethan想道。刚走近这个男人的时候，Ethan就嗅到了那股明显是一天没有洗澡没有换过衣服而产生的臭味。眼镜男下巴上的胡茬、起皱的衬衫、还有乱糟糟的黑发都证实了Ethan的猜想。Ethan还是第一次亲眼看见有人——有Alpha会把中和剂当除臭剂用。不过当然了，Ethan礼貌地不作任何评论，并且等眼镜男放下手里的中和剂才开口讲话。  
“请问…”  
“呃？”眼镜男抬起头，并用手推好从鼻梁滑下来了的眼镜。Ethan能够透过镜片看到深陷的眼眶和带有血丝的双眼。  
“请问你知道Benji在哪里吗？我没有在他的位置上看到他。”  
“Benji？谁？噢噢，等等，你是说Benjamin Dunn吧？他不在吗？”  
眼镜男探头望了一眼Benji的位置。  
“哦，他不在。奇怪。不过，他大概是去了茶水间，他的杯子也不在，呃你…”眼镜男抓了一下头发，好奇地看着Ethan，然后又说，“如果你想找他的话，你可以等一等，或者你可以留一个口讯，也许是写张字条。”说着，他从办公桌乱七八糟的一堆纸里抽出一沓便条纸。  
Ethan看着眼镜男递过来的黄色便条纸，犹豫了一下，然后礼貌地回绝道：“谢谢你的提议，不过我可以再来找他。”  
“好吧。”眼镜男收回了拿着便条纸的手，随意地将便条纸扔回办公桌那堆纸里。

从技术二组办公室出来以后，Ethan快步走向位置最近的一个茶水间。  
原始的本能几乎是立刻就让Ethan对那个眼镜男产生厌恶的情绪，但最终Ethan的理智和自制力还是占了上风。即使Ethan知道自己毫无疑问能够完全压制眼镜男，可是这种不必要的、幼稚的冲动仍然瞬间占据Ethan的心头。

人们有时会回顾自己的人生，有意或者是无意，经历过的事情、遇见过的人会像一幅画又或者是一段影片展现在眼前。  
Ethan找到了他。他看着他，看着他站在墙边，看着他满足地从杯子里抿了一口。日后，Ethan会发现自己对Benji最早的记忆之一都是这个样子的他。  
Ethan深吸一口气，径直走向金发技术员。  
“嗨，Benji。”Ethan咧嘴笑着，朝金发技术员打了声招呼，同时祈求自己的舌头不要打结。  
金发技术员正如Ethan想象中的一样惊讶。  
“哦哦，是你，呃，嗨。”Benji结巴地说，有点失措的样子。  
“你在喝什么？茶？我猜。”  
Ethan发现今天的他剃了须。Ethan尝试不着痕迹地吸一口气，失望地发现自己并没有嗅到记忆中那股好闻的甜香，倒是有闻到微弱的清爽的浴液味道，还有一阵淡淡的花香味。  
“噢，是洋甘菊茶。”  
“好喝吗？”  
“相当不错…所以，我今天有什么能帮到你的吗？”  
“没什么特别的事情。我就是过来打声招呼…也不完全是。我是想跟你道谢，你真的帮了我很大一个忙。”  
“一声谢谢？噢，但是你之前已经说过了，我很高兴能帮到你。”说完，金发技术员又抿了口茶。  
Ethan看着金发技术员藏在茶杯后的半张脸，还有盯着他看的那双圆圆的蓝眼睛。尽管在这么近的距离里，Ethan依然想向金发技术员再靠近一些，走进另一个男人的个人空间里，把自己的鼻尖埋进对方的颈项里，去追寻那一点属于Omega的美好气息，即使是只有一丝一缕也好。  
Ethan觉得自己应该尽快点说些什么，随便说些什么也好，因为他的沉默已经让Benji已经抬起眉毛，疑惑地看着他。  
“……呃，因为我还是觉得我昨晚那个样子实在是太过粗鲁无礼了，而且我甚至没有正式介绍过自己，真是太失态了。对了，我叫做Ethan，Ethan Hunt。很高兴认识你，Benji。希望我这个自我介绍还不算太迟。”  
Benji握了一下Ethan伸过来的右手，回道：“嗯呣，Benjamin Dunn，乐意为你效劳。我也很高兴认识你，Ethan。”  
“所以，你喜欢哪一个？我应该怎么称呼你？Benji还是Benjamin？”Ethan假装镇定地继续说。  
“喔，呃，你可以叫我Benji。”  
“好的，Benji。我觉得，我欠你一个人情，然后我不喜欢欠别人人情。”  
“举手之劳而已。其实我觉得不必…”  
“那我们交个朋友吧。”Ethan脱口而出，他看见Benji愣了一下，于是他又急忙接着说道，“朋友会互相帮助，对吧？ ”  
_干！你这个蠢货！你应该邀请他一起吃晚餐，又或者是请他去酒吧里喝上一两杯酒，而不是跟他说交个朋友？！如果他以为你只想做朋友呢？该死，你现在不能把说出去的话收回来。_  
“对…”金发技术员有些迟疑地回道，困惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
看到Benji扑闪的、有如小狗般的蓝眼睛，Ethan觉得即使是做朋友，也比什么也不是的要好。  
“你帮我，我帮你。如果你有什么需要帮忙的，尽管来找我，只要不是涉及犯罪的事情，只要是我力所能及的事情，我都会帮你的。”  
“哇，你这么说的话，我倒觉得我是捡到了一盏神灯，而不是交了个朋友那么简单。说到神灯，能够跟灯神交朋友真是超酷的。倘若我捡到一盏神灯，擦亮它，我就会跟灯神许愿说希望他、她跟我交朋友，我知道这是个贪心的愿望。”  
“那样的话，”Ethan顿了顿，“我可以两者都是。”  
_你可以擦擦我的神灯。_  
_ 该死，现在不是时候，Ethan Hunt。_  
Ethan继续说：“我也许不能像神灯精灵那样无所不能，但有人跟我说过我是个‘神通广大’的人。”  
听到这里，金发技术员无声地笑了，笑得有些得意。Ethan觉得自己的心脏跳得似乎更快了些，同时确认了不去想念对方的难度又升了一级，更正，也许是升了两级。  
“我想，多交一个朋友不是一件坏事。”Benji摸了摸自己的下巴，一副若有所思的样子，眼里仍带着笑意。  
“绝对不是一件坏事。”Ethan肯定道。  
“你可能不知道，但我对IMF还不是很熟悉，认识新朋友对我来说是一件…”Benji呼出一声很轻的叹息，有点无奈地笑了一下，“待办事项。”  
噢。  
“我有点不太相信，”Ethan开口讲道，“因为你看上去就是个容易相处的人，我不能想象有人会不想跟你做朋友。”  
“这…”Benji柔声说，“你把话说得太好了，Ethan。我只是个新来的、普通的技术员。”  
“Benji，你是个好帮手。”  
“那我猜，你的紧急事件都处理好了？”  
“虚惊一场。”  
“很高兴听到这个好消息。”  
正当Ethan还想说点什么的时候，有人插话了，那是个表情有点严肃的男人，他礼貌地叫Ethan让一让，好让他用上饮水机。  
Ethan在听见Benji说要回去办公室工作时，他把自己的电话号码报给了对方，向金发技术员解释说自己因为平时要出外勤的缘故，所以不一定能在IMF大楼里经常碰面。即使他也不能及时接听来电或是回复信息，他也希望Benji尽管来麻烦他。  
于是Ethan跟Benji交换了联系方式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说到擦拭神灯，其实我也有想到阿拉丁Ethan跟小猴子Benji！


	3. Chapter 3

Benji站在技术二组的办公室门前的走廊上，一时之间有些恍惚，他不太记得自己接下来需要处理什么事。  
Benji感到有些乏了，其实他很想再歇多一会儿，可是工作不等人哪，就算是再无聊的事。刚才他在茶水间看到有人在用咖啡机的时候，看着咖啡机吐出黑色的液体，还有飘过来的咖啡香气，Benji就很想也给自己倒一杯咖啡喝。只是Benji又不想喝太多的咖啡，他也明白其实一杯清香的洋甘菊茶更适合自己，也更有益于自己的健康。  
_反正是无聊的工作。_  
他晃了晃脑袋，稍微记起来一点。  
Benji想起刚刚在茶水间跟Ethan进行的谈话还是蛮愉快的，如果有茶点的话就更完美了。可惜他现在只有柠檬硬糖。  
Benji将含在嘴里的糖块咬碎，咔滋咔滋地吃起来，然后走向自己的座位。

“嘿！”一颗头发蓬乱的脑袋出现在隔板上方。  
“嘿！”Benji仰起头点了一下，回应他邻座的招呼。  
“刚刚有人来找你。”Benji的邻座Eli绕了过来，走到他的桌旁，靠在隔板上。  
“谁？”  
“我不认识他。他好像不是在这一楼层里工作的，我猜他是个外勤特工，他是那种，该怎么说呢，你懂的，就是行事作风有种大兵的感觉。而且，他叫你Benji！”  
_那就是Ethan了。_  
“哦，我知道你说的是谁了。我刚才碰见他了。”Benji说，转身望向了Eli。怪人Eli，即使在Benji看来，Eli这个人也有点自来疯。但作为同事上的朋友，Benji还是挺喜欢跟Eli聊上那么一两句。  
“你是什么时候认识这么一号人物的？我的意思是，看他孔武有力的样子绝对是一个外勤特工，你是被派发了什么特别任务？而且，他还叫你Benji！”  
“一，我们才刚认识。二，他确实是外勤特工。三，没有什么特别任务，我就是帮了一个小忙。还有，Eli，我不明白你为什么要把同一句话重复两遍。”  
“但是你让别人叫你‘Benjamin’，不是吗？”  
“所以呢？”Benji打了个哈欠，然后朝他的同事瞥了一眼。  
“噢，拜托，难道你不认为我们认识的时间已经足够长了吗？相互间的称呼可以更友好、随意一点，就像我让你叫我做‘Eli’一样，还有的是，‘Benjamin’听上去太…正式了。”  
Benji耸耸肩，用舌头舔了舔粘在后槽牙上的糖碎。  
“你有时候会叫我做‘Ben’。”  
“可是你很少会反应过来！”  
“不是很多人会叫我这个名字。更何况，这间办公室里还有另外一个‘Ben’。”  
“你是说Jekyll？但他可是Jekyll啊！”  
“Jekyll，对，不过，Jekyll只是他的绰号不是吗？。”  
“我也不清楚，他的中间名可能是Jekyll。那你的中间名是什么？”  
“我没有中间名。”  
“我不相信你的谎言。总有一天，我会知道的。”  
“恐怕你等不到那一天的到来。”  
“Benji？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我可以叫你Benji吗？”  
“你刚刚就这样叫我了啊。”  
“所以，Benji，可以的？”  
“是啊。”  
Benji抬起头，正好看见Eli朝他咧嘴笑了一下。  
“我能看出你比较喜欢Benji这个名字。”Eli又说道，一边用手指轻轻敲着手下的隔板。  
Benji没有回话，也没有反驳，因为他知道Eli说得没错。  
起初，Benji只是认为‘Benjamin’这个名字听上去会更精明、更专业，后来他觉得‘Benjamin’是他工作上的名字，‘Benji’则是他私底下生活里的名字，这样区分开工作和私生活令他更有种在情报部门里工作的感觉。这是个有点傻的想法。  
他的工作很乏味，但Benji知道这种事情总得有人来做，而且他知道他做得很好，说实话，是很擅长。其实也不是这么糟，他偶尔也会遇到有趣的事情，就像上一次Ethan找他帮忙的那件事，还有感谢上帝，Ethan不是来找他修理电脑的。  
Ethan虽然有点严肃，但看上去是个正派的好人。尽管Benji明白Ethan只是普通地在表示友好，可是他还是不必要地怀疑过Ethan对他的好意。  
万一Ethan看中的是他的技术呢？万一Ethan只是想找到个方便的帮手？  
_又或者是一个值得信任的帮手。_  
先不说Ethan的话听上去很真诚，他是如此一个富有魅力的人，若是他礼貌地请求的话，Benji一样是会帮他的。Benji相信Ethan不是那种只想利用他的混球。  
_Ethan应该不会介意分享他的一些任务小故事？或者是他的一两件小工具？_  
Benji拿起他的洋甘菊茶举到自己的嘴边，借此来遮住他嘴角擒着的笑意。  
_他的确说过做我的神灯精灵朋友这样的话…唔，是到什么程度呢？_  
“看来喝上一杯茶确实能让你放松心情，特别‘英式’。”Eli说道。  
“我还能说什么呢。”Benji故作严肃地说，“天佑女王。”  
“嗳，Benji。”Eli用手肘碰了碰Benji的肩头，“你今天不忙了吧？下班之后去喝两杯？你还记得我跟你说过的那个超酷的人吗？他这几天在休整，我大概可以约到他出来。”  
“很难说，看情况吧？”Benji回答。  
他在扯谎。准确的说，他只说了一半的真话，他可以做到准时下班。  
事实上，Benji明白Eli是想帮他认识其他人，介绍他的朋友给他认识。可是他今天还是比较想窝在沙发里看一下他前阵子买的影碟，继续玩他的游戏，或者更应该锻炼锻炼。哦，老天，他真该增加运动量，要不然他衣服的码数该来个‘全面升级’了。  
Eli叹了口气，说：“好吧，也许下次再说吧。”  
“抱歉了，伙计。来颗柠檬糖？”说着，Benji从自己的衣袋里掏出了一颗柠檬糖。  
“用糖果来收买我？你这招可不太高明啊。不过我的大脑需要补充糖份，所以我吃了。”Eli拿走Benji手掌里的糖，撕开包装，然后把糖扔进自己的嘴里。  
“坚持住啊，Agent Lund。”  
“彼此彼此，Agent Dunn。”  
然后他们又埋头于各自的工作里。

Ethan并不是清心寡欲的人，他有欲望，他也有生理需求，他当然也做过春梦。  
但不是像现在这个样子！  
不是在大白天拼命忍耐不在裤裆里撑起帐篷，不是在办公时间压抑冲动不跑去洗手间快速打一发飞机，更不是心心念念某个金发的技术员，整日沉迷于幻想对方吻起来是什么样的感觉，呻吟时的叫声听起来又是怎样的，想知道对方抱起来的手感是什么样的，精液尝起来又是怎样的味道。  
Ethan觉得自己没救了。  
_实在是太糟糕了。_  
Ethan一直以来最不齿的就是那种只把Omega当作性爱对象的Alpha，就算自己的忍耐力很强，他都有用药物抑制住自己的本能。  
现在Ethan只觉得自己离那些猥琐下流、耍流氓的Alpha只有一步之遥的距离。  
Ethan感觉自己的性欲简直就是被强制挑拨起来，心理上和生理上的，他甚至不能像平时那样用锻炼肌肉来转移注意力。  
Ethan对这样的自己感到很火大。  
火大归火大，Ethan也想通了一件事，那就是他跟Benji是相配度很高的Alpha和Omega。光是闻到Benji临近发情期所散发出来的香味，他就已经被撩拨得按捺不住，即使他有在用抑制剂。若是当时的Benji进入完全发情，恐怕也会触发到Ethan发情，令Ethan当场陷入疯狂。这种影响是双向的。如果当时Ethan没有用抑制剂，他的荷尔蒙也会强行让Benji提前发情。  
Ethan明白这种情况只会变得越来越严重，药物所能起到的效果是短暂的，而且作用有限，Ethan也不知道自己还能坚持多久。除非他遇到和他更合衬的Omega，又或者更简单直接地跟Benji交合，然后进行标记。  
但是他们现在仍然只是朋友。  
Ethan并不是不认为Benji没有吸引力，他觉得这个金发技术员是挺可爱的，问题在于他已经有很长时间没有和其他人交往过了，再加上Alpha追求Omega是完全在不同层面上的另一件事。  
与外界对他的印象不同，私底下的Ethan认为自己并不擅长应付Omega。这跟任务不同，因为任务中他可以做到公事公办，至于私底下，尤其是涉及到个人感情的时候，Ethan觉得万人迷这个称呼可以说是跟自己毫不相称。  
到目前为止，Ethan觉得自己做的还过得去，还没有做出什么蠢事让Benji觉得他是个傻不拉几的混蛋Alpha。可他仍然需要采取一些实际行动。

Ethan感到自己的手机振动了一下，他拿起来一看，发现竟然是Benji给他发短讯了。

**Benji**  
周五，4:23 PM  
_我想我需要喝一杯。_


End file.
